Enemies With a Common Cause: Clouds of Hatred
by MisaTheOtaku84
Summary: The Elwen family and the Willoughby Family have despised each other for about three generations. What happens when the children of these families get sucked into Middle Earth? Will they be able to set aside their hatred for one another just to defend the world they now live in, or will they let constant bickering get the best of them?


A/N

Hello, lovelies (or peoples if you do not like being called lovelies)!

Almost all of the fanfictions that I have read so far deal with friends falling into Middle Earth. Now, as I think that is a fantastic concept, I was inspired to do something a little different. Why not have enemies fall into Middle Earth? How will they react having to deal a series of situations?

This story is about the Elwen family and the Willoughby family- both of which contain such a hatred for each other that has lasted for at least three generations.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"We're not lost," my brother confidently states.

"Don't act like things are fine and dandy, Eric," I growl at my brother. We are aimlessly walking around in unfamiliar woods. "We were just in the parking lot at the bowling alley, and now we are stranded in this forest! It must be the work of that filthy Willoughby family. Dang Vivian and her brother, Blake. No offense, and just to be clear, it was probably only Vivian's fault."

Despite both families' hatred for each other, Blake Willoughby and Eric Elwen are best friends. "None taken. Anyways, don't be so quick to judge. Maybe you and Vivian would have been best friends. Just sayin'," Eric lifts up his shoulders and sounds like a know at all in that statement. I playfully smack the back of his head. "Now that was super unladylike!" He acts like he was just betrayed by his favorite person in the world, which would definitely be by that Lindsey chick back home.

"Since when did I ever care about being ladylike?" I give him a smirk. He lets out a huge laugh, which quite honestly makes me fear that he remembers something I clearly don't. And, just as I expect, he does.

"Well let's see," he begins to name off a list of occasions where I was _forced_ to act ladylike, "There was the pageant that you entered just to prove to Vivian that you were the pride of our family and her worst nightmare. Then there was the time when we had been invited to a Halloween ball, and Vivian was invited, too. When she said that you would never get a man, she practically challenged you. Of course, you both lost when all the guys, except for Blake and I, were taken." He pauses a moment, looking forward as he searches his memory for more. "I think that is all."

"Good, because I was growing tired of hearing you talk like that," I mutter. "Hey, Eric! Look! Civilization! Life! Liberty! The pursuit of... something or another!"

"Happiness?" Eric responds. "You know, you really should have paid more attention in history. I'm surprised you even passed." I roll my eyes and choose to ignore the comment. As I look around, though, I suddenly feel as if the woods are growing thinner, and it sends me into a wave of emotions.

"Hey, Eric..." I say with a slight hint of concern in my voice, "I know we see houses and stuff, but will they even be willing to help us get home?"

Eric firmly pats my shoulder as he speaks the words I always hear him say: "I don't know, but I'm sure whatever happens was supposed to happen."

"Yeah," I retort with sarcasm pouring through my voice, "And I suppose that the bowling alley was just meant to disappear into thin air and be replaced by trees. Lots and lots of trees. I swear, Eric, as pretty as it is, I have never seen so many trees in my life." He pulls me into a hug, whispering comforting words, but I quickly push him away and laugh, "It makes me happy in a way! I mean, come on! We live in a city and are almost completely constricted by the laws. No being out past 11, no hanging out in a parking lot, etc."

He chuckles at my sudden change in attitude, "Ariella, just stop. There are reasons for those laws. The government doesn't want drunk teens and other teens that are higher than the Eiffel Tower running around. In other words, they don't want teens like _you_ running around."

"You little buttmunch! I'm not a druggie! Nor do I drink! You know this!" I exclaim as I playfully push him over to the left. At this point, he is laughing uncontrollably, but, when things go good, something seems to go wrong.

His laughing ceases, as he points to a man that is humming as he walked down a path that we failed to notice. "Hey, maybe he can help us?" Before I can reach out and stop him, Eric grabs my wrist and pulls me to the tiny road.

"Eric!" I yell as I attempt to wriggle my way out of his grip. The boy has some muscles, I'm telling you. "Eric, I swear on the moon if you do not let me go, I will punch you in the throat." Just as the words exit my mouth, he lets me go. "Thank you," I grin with a sense of success.

"That is just too cruel," he acts hurt, but seems to quickly recover from the hollowness of my words. "So, anyways," he turns to the man that had been watching us curiously. "Do you mind helping us out? We're lost."

"Of course you would wait until we found a path that leads straight to a town to say we are lost. That makes more sense than accepting that fact when we are surrounded by trees," I retort under my breath.

Eric and I examined the man who had stopped to listen to us bicker. He is very tiny, I would say around three or four feet. He has curly, grey hair, and he seems to be a very jolly man. He is barefoot, despite the fact that we are on a gravel road; but what shocks us the most was that his feet are so hairy. I'm not even kidding. He carries a walking stick and a bag on his back. "Ignore, my sister, sir. She just doesn't know how to be ladylike."

The man, who seems so interested and conflicted with our sudden appearance, gave a hearty laugh. "That is quite alright, young ones. If you have nowhere to go, why not accompany me?"

My brother glares at me, giving me a warning look; he knows exactly what I was about to do. He seems far to distrusting of the man, so I make the decision. "Fine with me!" I smile at the elderly man in front of us, "That is, if you really don't mind?"

"I do not mind. I am in need of company," he returns a sad smile. It makes me wonder how long this poor man has been alone. Grabbing my attention, he speaks up and points to the village behind us, "That used to be my home over there, but I decided to make my move to another location."

"Where are you moving to? That village seems kind and welcoming," I ask him in pure curiosity.

"We are going to Imladris, my dear! We are going to see the elves!" He exclaims in pure excitement. I notice my brother out of the corner of my eye, he is facepalming, in front of the man! I am super disappointed in him, but I also understand why. Elves? Why Elves? I wonder if this man is mentally ill, but we shall find out soon enough.

We start to walk down the path, and (as if on cue) the man began to tell us stories about his past adventures, teaching us about the elves and about the dwarves. He says he went by the name Bilbo Baggins. He tells us that he was a hobbit, and I am absolutely fascinated. I ask about the hobbits. It makes me feel happy, but sad that I missed out on meeting such amazing people(even if they don't like the 'tall folk'). However, I am even more excited to meet the elves. From how Bilbo speaks of them, it is as if they are the most perfect beings. Eric is a little more cautious and skeptical of Bilbo's stories, but of course he would be. He's just a stick in the mud anyways.

Bilbo decids to stop in a clearing and rest for the night. A little while earlier, he and Eric went to gather firewood. "Miss Ariella, would you be so kind as to help me with this?" Bilbo asks pointing to the pile of wood he and Eric had gathered. I guess that he wanted me to help him place the wood, so I stand up and carefully walked over, dodging any tree roots that I could see in the moonlight(I had already fallen three times on tree roots today. Not going to happen again). I carry some of the wood over to a safe place to light a fire, and Eric so kindly starts it for us.

The warmth is immediate and makes me feel cozier. I have always been known as the 'cold blooded Ariella', not because of my personality, but because I am always cold. It isn't but September, so I receive odd looks from Bilbo and Eric as I huddle closer to the fire. "It is still rather warm outside, you know," Eric says as he bops my head like he would a kitten. He is a wierdo like that.

After a little while, Bilbo quiets down and Eric starts to speak up. "So, I wonder what would happen if we disappeared and landed at the bowling alley again."

I wack him with a stick and scold him,"Don't even say that, I'm having fun for once!" I give him the biggest smile, but it quickly fades as I hear a little thought float around in my brain. "However," I state as I turn my gaze to my clenched fists, "I wonder what mess the Willoughby family is coming up with. Vivian is probably dancing around in pure joy at our disappearance. Quite frankly, it sickens me."

"Oh! Speaking of Vivian! I just remembered another time you were being ladylike, but that ran short when she-" Eric is talking in the most energetic way, but I notice that he quickly silents himself at the sight of my death glare.

"One more word," I growl with a deeper voice, "and I will put my foot so far up your butt that you will need spaghetti sauce to go with my shoe strings."

"Who is this Vivian you speak of?" Bilbo asks me curiously, ignoring the threat I had given my brother.

I laugh. It isn't a happy laugh though, it is simply a means to mock her, "She is the daughter of the Willoughby family. Our families have had quite a sense of hatred for each other. I think it has something to do with our family owning something that they think is rightfully theirs?"

"It has something to do with our great grandmother's will," Eric adds on nonchalantly as he poked the fire with a stick.

"Sounds a lot like the Sackville-Bagginses to me," Bilbo muttered. His face quickly transforms from his jolly self to a scowl. "They would do anything to claim my old home. They had wanted everything I owned, and I should not even have to mention that they were furious when I did not fall. Even if I had, though, I would not dare give them anything willingly."

I let out laugh that is quite harder than I should have allowed to escape my lips, "That's the spirit, Bilbo!" I turn to see Eric facepalming again. I gently elbow him on the side of his arm and smirk. "See, Eric!" I giggle as he looks at me in annoyance, "I'm not the only one who has that kind of spirit!"

Eric gives a short 'ha' in response, "I knew that when I first met our grandparents." I softly smile at this as he brings up the thought of home. We had already explained to Bilbo of our situation, attempting to illustrate it to the best of our abilities. He understood for the most part, and within the next hour, we had learned that we should continue the journey with him to Imladris. This way we could speak to a man by the name of Elrond. Apparently, he is very wise and may be able to send us home.

Eric finally is starting to loosen up around Bilbo. At first he didn't speak much, he only wanted to keep an eye out to make sure I wasn't harmed, but now he understands that this man isn't all that bad. After all, he offered to take us with him, even though he doesn't have enough food for the entire trip.

We spent the night there, in the woods, almost content with how things turned out. We missed the comfort of our beds, the warmth of our home, and we really missed our family. We knew that not all hope is lost, but in our hearts, we felt scared.

However, through the sorrow we are feeling, we are both very happy to have met the little hobbit named Bilbo. He is quite the character. He seriously enjoys his adventures and storytelling, and he practically treats us as his own family. This is only the first day of course, but I think it will only get better from here.

**Vivian POV**

My idiot brother just will not shut up, will he? Yes, I get it. We are lost, but why in the world do you have to constantly remind me? We are traveling around in these strange woods, and I hate every bit of it. My feet hurt, my head is spinning, and I want to know just what I did to deserve this? My beauty is probably being ruined right now. How am I to face that she-devil, Ariella, if I look like this? She would have a laughing fit. Our grandparents will be furious if she sees me like this. Just that thought makes me shudder.

"Hey, Viv!" Blake says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What the heck, Blake?" I snap as I spun around to slap him. Lucky for him, he grabs my wrist just before my palm made contact with his cheeks. "Nobody even likes you, Blake!" I hiss at him with venom.

"Good grief, Vivian! Just listen to your brother for once!" He yells at me in pure anger and frustration. "There are two men over there. I think we should-"

"Nobody cares what you think," I spat.

He immediately grabs hold of my chin, forcing me to look at him. This terrifies me. He has never once been this cruel to me. He knows I hate when people touch my lovely face! "You are not the only one frustrated, sister. You are no longer the center of attention, Vivian. You never will be until you learn what beauty is. So as your older brother, and your current caretaker, I am telling you to shut up and listen. Got that? Good," he scolds me with so much anger in his voice.

"Now, you see those men over there?" He asks me and I only nod in response. "Good. We are going to _kindly_ go and ask them where we are and how we get home. Okay?" I nod once more as he pulls me along, avoiding briars and tree stumps along the way.

"Excuse me?" he attempts to speak to them nicely, but fails as his limits were running thin. "Can you by any chance help my sister and me out? We are lost and cannot find our way home."

The younger man is the only one to pay attention to us. He had a braided red beard and was very short. He is holding an axe in his hands and allowed the top of the handle to rest on his shoulder. He looks at us with confusion in his eyes as he forces himself off of the ground quickly as possible. "Ah! Where do you hail from, lad? I would be honored to point you and your sister in that direction."

I noticed myself stiffen at the sound of the man's voice. "We are from Orlando." I suddenly begin to tremble as the man made clear that he has no clue where Orlando is located. Apparently, it doesn't exist on the maps.

However, I pull out my iPhone and open a map of Florida on my camera roll. "See. This is where we are from. Can you at least point to where we are?"

"I'm afraid not, lassie!" he says quite sympathetically. "I have not ever seen land in that form on a map, nor have I ever eyed a tool as the one in your hand. What is that, lassie?"

"Its a phone," I say as a calm as I can.

"What is a phone?" the other man asks.

"Oh," I start to freak out. I feel Blake grab a hold of my arms to prevent me from going insane. "How do you not know what a phone is? Phones are people's lifelines, you know! They are some of the most important things on earth! How do you not know?"

"Earth? Lassie, we're in Middle Earth," the first man says calmly. This is really starting to tick me off.

"Okay, look," I started. "I don't know what crack-happy world you are living in, but I am from Orlando, Florida in the country named America." I was about to continue, but I am interrupted by Blake:

"Shut up, Vivian! This man has been nothing but nice to us since we arrived. I told you that I am your caretaker until I can find us a way home. You don't want the Elwen family to beat you at the local sporting day simply because you weren't there, right? Why don't you take a step back from your bratty personality and act normal for once," My brother scolds me again. I'm getting tired of this. All he has done since we got lost was scold me time and time again. Why doesn't he understand me?

"I'm sorry," I say as I stifle the tears that threaten to show.

The man who has been speaking with us raised his voice slightly to break us out of our argument. "Don't be too harsh on her, lad," he says. "I am sure she is just tired and frustrated. Being lost does that, you know."

"Unfortunately, she is like this more often than not," Blake sighs. "The name's Blake. This is my younger sister, Vivian."

"I am Gimli, son of Gloin."

"And I am Gloin, son of Groin."

Gimli smiled, "I believe I know what is going on. If you want, you can return to our home and in October, as much as I dread saying, we shall seek guidance from Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He maybe an elf, but I am sure he is far wise and may have a solution to your dilemma."

"We would appreciate that very much, but elves exist?" Blake's tone turns rather skeptical in a heartbeat. He looks at this man as if he is an absolute idiot, but I gently elbow him.

"Unfortunately yes, laddie!"

"Unfortunately?" I quote.

"Yes. You see, we dwarves and elves do not get along. Elves are-" Gimli begins to speak, though, I cannot hear what is being said because my brother quickly covered my ears. I'm sure Gimli is giving the reason for the disputes between dwarves and elves, but why can't I hear? Dang it, Blake!

After about an hour or two, Gimli and Gloin escort us back to their home. They explain to us the world we are in and tell us that we are always welcome here. Of course, they are nice people, but the beards scare me. Even the girls have beards! Oh well. I guess I just want to go home. I miss my family.

* * *

A/N

I know. Bad place to end, right? Despite the awful chapter ending, let me know what you think about the story so far! (Please? ) Did I go through the chapter too fast? Does my writing style work for you? Anything to help me do better is super duper appreciated!

Also, I understand the timeline is slightly off, but that shouldn't matter too much. :) I just needed to give Gimli and Gloin a reason to take the Willoughby kids back home with them. ^_^;


End file.
